The shower auto switch device (utility model, Chinese application number CN200520080271.9) and the vertical rotary switch device (utility model, Chinese application number CN200820146238.5) both disclose an switch valve for switching different outlet terminals, wherein different outlets are arranged to respectively communicated with different outlet terminals (such as head shower, the handheld shower and etc.), although the said switch valve are able to switch waterways, the structure is complicated, and a switch unit is needed to be arranged in the body, and a operating unit is also arranged out of the body to achieve switch, and different shower components are connected to the switch valve through connectors (such as tube), therefore the over-all structure is complicated, and the manufacture procedure is trivial with not enough lightness and big space occupation.
To solve the problem above, the invention (American patent publication number: US20070272770) discloses a structure that the shower head is directly mounted on the switch valve, the structure is simplified, saving space, but the problem is still present: although the shower head can rotate with respect to the switch valve, only the outlet angle of the shower head is changed, the switch of different outlet terminals of the switch valve or the switch of different outlet effects of the show head cannot be achieved by rotating the shower head, the switch of outlet functions of the shower head can be achieved only by rotating the face cover or the face cover ring of the shower head with limited functions and inconvenient using.